kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Chest of Gold
The Chest of Gold (aka Magic Chest) is one of the three great treasures of Daventry; no matter how much gold was taken out of it, it never emptied. Background The chest was stolen from Edward by the witch who called herself Dahlia and was given to a giant for safekeeping in the Land of the Clouds. King Graham won it back as part of his quest for the Crown of Daventry.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 449 The chest is bottomless with an infinite amount of gold and grants the kingdom unlimited riches and plenty.Narrator (KQ1): "You are dazzled by the countless supply of gold coins spilling from the magic chest. You quickly close the chest." It appears to be fashioned from a solid block of maple and from ebony and rimmed on the edges with goldNarrator (KQ1AGI):The magic chest appears to have been fashioned from ebony and rimmed on the edges with gold.", Narrator (KQ1): "The magic chest appears to have been fashioned from a solid block of maple and burnished to a brilliant luster.", "On the ground near the giant is a magic chest that appears to have been fashioned from ebony and rimmed on the edges with gold.", as are the clasp and hinges. It is burnished to a brilliant luster.KQ1 SCI After the death of his Queen, King Edward saved the Princess Dahlia of Cumberland from a pack of wolves and they got married, but Queen Dahlia, revealed to be a wicked witch and stole the Magic Chest of Gold from Edward. Graham found the chest in the possession of the cloud Giant. Because of the magic chest, Gold is a common currency in Daventry, though other coins are made out of copper. Behind the scenes In both versions of KQ1 the item is known as the 'chest' in the inventory. Its hinted in the King's Quest Companion that gold may be worthless to Graham and most people in Daventry because the chest of gold is always filled with the stuff.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 445 However, it's also said that kingdom has no finance concerns cause of the chest.KQC, 3rd Edition, pg 138, 182 During See No Weevil, gold appeared to be limited suggesting that the magic chest wasn't working properly during that time. This may be the case as the magic mirror was blocked from working at the time as well. In addition, in prologue story for KQ1, its suggested that Daventry supplemented their royal funds by selling surplus produce to neighboring kingdoms, and it was the start of hard times when they lost the produce to an early autumn rainKQ1 Manual, which would also suggest that the magic chest is not relied on for all economic matters. In KQ1 original this item is referred to as just the "chest" in the inventory, and 'Chest' in KQ1SCI. This item was described as the 'Chest of gold' in the second KQ1 Manual, and given the title Chest of Gold in KQC, it appears as the Chest of Gold in KQ8 manual. Magic Chest (unofficial) Magic Chest (unofficial) References category:Inventory (KQ1) category:Items (KQC) Category:King's Questions